Petición
by Itsaso Adhara
Summary: Prompt: Kidlock (tema el que sea) de Xenophilica. Nena espero que sea lo que pensaste sino, con todo gusto soy toda ojos para leer tu crítica. Besos. Este fic participa en el aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked en la actividad de fic de intercambio. Beta: Violette Moore.


**Petición**

Por _Itsaso Adhara_

 _ **Prompt: Kidlock (tema el que sea) de Xenophilica.**_

Nena espero que sea lo que pensaste sino, con todo gusto soy toda ojos para leer tu crítica. Besos.

Este fic participa en el aniversario del foro I am Sherlocked en la actividad de fic de intercambio.

Beta: Violette Moore.

La clase de niños genios dentro del conservatorio de Londres era en un horario exclusivo y prácticamente personalizado, porque como niños tan especiales no podían ser tratados de manera igual al resto, pero tenían una ventaja difícilmente llegaban tener dos dentro del conservatorio el mismo día y horario, no se diga instrumento. El único inconveniente era la disponibilidad de profesores que supieran tratar a este tipo de infantes.

Así que muchas ocasiones era difícil, lograr tener un profesor que pudiera atender en un mismo día a varios y el que estaba disponible, muchas ocasiones era sobre explotado. Ese era el caso de Cinthia Watson, catedrática de solfeo básico, intermedio y avanzado, además de enseñar violín y piano a principiantes y niños genio.

La pobre mujer tenía un horario bastante saturado los semestres pares y este era la ocasión, el cual le había ocasionado ya un par de problemas con su marido, quien no entendía y como muchas ocasiones no la apoyaba con sus hijos. Ella qué más quisiera estar al pendiente de sus hijos, pero le era imposible en ocasiones. Tal vez por eso a ninguno de ellos les gustaba la música, incluso la llegaban a odiar; a lo mucho logró obligarlos casi bajo amenaza estudiaran solfeo y piano durante dos semestres y de ahí, ambos desertaron completamente. Harry su hija mayor para más colmo de males, solo para hacerla disgustar se hizo estudiante de guitarra eléctrica ocasionando que muchas ocasiones le llamara la atención por su grupo de amigos, quienes no tenían tan buena presentación y desconfiaba de ellos. Una madre se preocuparía, si los viera con pantalones de mezclilla rotos, deslavados, con camisetas con logos de muerte, tatuajes y percings demasiado llamativos. Lo peor era que fumaban y apenas alcanzaban los quince años. Su niña cuando mucho tenía once.

En el caso de John, su pequeño John, era más apacible, él no quiso seguir estudiando piano de manera regular, aunque a veces la complacía (una vez al mes) tocándolo solo para no olvidar lo aprendido. En cambio llegó un día con una cara de felicidad de la escuela porque había sido admitido en el equipo de rugby, a pesar de tener solo ocho años. ¡Santa madre de Dios! ¿Qué profesor en su sano juicio lo admitió? En un deporte tan salvaje. Cada semana veía su piel adornada con moretones de diferente color, heridas leves hasta casi graves (claro que su hijo lo desestimaba), pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparse.

El rugby, cierto, otra cosa que le ocasionaba problemas con su hijo e igual con su hija y su grupo musical, no podía asistir a los partidos y conciertos. Así que después de un tiempo ya no la invitaron, excluyéndola, no así a su padre, quien aunque no tenía mucho tiempo se acomodaba para ir. Por supuesto, en cuanto la veía los reproches no se hacían esperar.

Pero ninguno entendía que ese dinero que ella ganaba iba directo a un fideicomiso para que cuando llegara el momento de estudiar una carrera no tuvieran que privarse de ir a la universidad que desearan, eso podría incluir Oxford. Además con ese dinero extra estaba ahorrándolo para su marido y para ella cuando tuvieran que jubilarse y no preocuparse por su futuro financiero. Pero era hablar con la pared cuando el orgullo Watson se imponía.

Además no todo era malo, el estar en el conservatorio, era una pequeña alegría para ella, quien se sentía muy útil educando esas mentes tan jóvenes y talentosas, incluso tenía a sus alumnos favoritos, mejor dicho solo a uno. Se llamaba Sherlock Holmes, conoció a su hermano Mycroft cuando él tomó clases de solfeo haciendo los tres cursos en un año, al finalizar todos los niveles le dijo…

—Me costó tres meses más que aprender mandarín, supongo que la variación de las tres claves mayores en los solfeos y partituras tuvo que ver.

¡Vaya con el chico!, fue entonces que finalizando él, llegó Sherlock con apenas cinco años, ya dominaba las primeras notas en el violín, además de la postura adecuada. Al igual que Mycroft aprendió muy rápido solfeo, pero le apasionaba su instrumento así que cuando le pidieron que le dirigiera en las técnicas de violín, ella con todo gusto lo hizo.

Disfrutaba tanto dándole clases a Sherlock, era como el hijo no tenido que heredó su pasión por el violín. Desde el primer día fue un niño desconfiado y algo retraído, a pesar de tener casi seis años, su capacidad mental era como una esponja que absorbía todo, era increíble. Hasta esa manía suya de deducir a todo mundo, incluyéndola, asombrosamente fue la única que no se asustó cuando le describió su vida, cuántos hijos tenía, su afición por la música heredada por su abuelo materno, como su familia no la comprendía del todo. Cuando finalizó no pudo sino felicitarlo, provocando que el pequeño la mirara asombrado y por primera vez que llegó al conservatorio, la abrazó de esa manera inocente de todos los niños.

Y así ambos se convirtieron en sus preferidos mutuamente. Hasta que llegó alguien más y se convirtió en el segundo favorito de Sherlock, incluso desplazandola. Y ese no fue nada más ni nada menos que su propio hijo John.

Ese día tuvo que ir por John a la escuela, suspendiendo un par de horas, ya que le llamaron por teléfono avisándole que era necesario fuera a recogerlo porque tuvo un accidente, no grave, pero alguien tenía que responsabilizarse de él. Lamentablemente su esposo estaba cerrando una venta y no podía y Harry ni siquiera le respondió el teléfono, así que fue ella. Cuando llegó, no pudo menos que asustarse porque John tenía un vendaje en la cabeza, quiso llevarlo al hospital, pero él mismo le dijo que fue una tontería porque en realidad no se dieron cuenta que en el campo de práctica había algunos escombros tirados y cuando fue tacleado fue a dar hasta estos, provocando que se golpeara a la altura de la sien, abriéndose en el acto, la herida en sí no era grave pero si muy escandalosa y como la enfermería de la escuela aún no estaba surtida del todo tuvieron que ponerle una gasa y un vendaje alrededor para que no se cayera, haciendo más ostentosa la herida sin siquiera merecerlo.

Aun así lo llevaría al médico, pero primero lo llevó consigo al conservatorio, aunque el mismo John no quería ir, lo obligó, llegó cinco minutos tarde, pero por las prisas se olvidó sacar unas partituras de su auto, las primeras que iba a enseñar en clave de Fa a Sherlock ya que la de Sol, las manejaba casi perfectamente y era necesario ya que con el violín se manejaban las tres claves.

Por eso hizo que se adelantara John, con su maletín al salón 221, con el mensaje de que no tardaría, para que se lo dijera a Sherlock y este no se inquietara. Lo que no esperó sucediera en diez minutos de su tardanza, ocurrió. Escuchó las voces infantiles de Sherlock y John.

—¡Asombroso!

—¿En serio?

—Sí, fue increíble.

—Supongo que no debería extrañarme si eres hijo de la maestra Cinthia Watson, tal para cual. Heredaste de ella el color de cabello y sus ojos, pero supongo que el rostro es de tu padre así como tus labios. —dijo el pequeño Sherlock, quien lo miraba inquisitivo.

—Creo que si. —le respondió John. Algo turbado por la avidez con que lo veía.

—Eres muy bonito. —le soltó de pronto, entonces no pudo evitar soltar una risa ligera, entrando a la sala, donde ambos chiquillos respingaron por la sorpresa, incorporándose del suelo rápidamente.

—Ya estoy aquí Sherlock, supongo tu violín viene afinado ¿cierto?— el niño le miró con condescendencia, como diciendo _¿usted qué cree?_ Le sonrió. –Por cierto, si quieres halagar a otro niño, le tienes que decir que es guapo o hermoso, generalmente la palabra bonito se aplica más en términos femeninos que en masculinos. —el chiquillo la miró ligeramente avergonzado. —Muy bien, la lección del día de hoy será comenzar a leer partituras en clave de Fa, así que mira…— lo dejó estar, porque aún seguía divertida ante el azoramiento de su hijo.

La tarde se le fué explicando, con intervenciones de John, de vez en cuando que al parecer aun no olvidaba del todo las lecciones aprendidas durante su infancia más temprana. Sherlock le sonreía a John a cada rato, mientras John se las correspondía sin ningún reparo. No le cabía duda que ambos se agradaron a primera vista, era la primerísima ocasión que veía interactuar a Sherlock con alguien diferente a ella y su familia. Al parecer veía en John algo especial y no lo dudaba, su pequeño John, era como un sol hermoso que iluminaba todo con su luz y calidez, tenía muchos amigos en el colegio que caían presa de su encanto y al parecer tampoco Sherlock era inmune, algo que le alegró.

Cuando llegaron a recogerlo como de costumbre su hermano Mycroft, casi tuvo que sacarlo cargando porque no deseaba irse. John tuvo que prometerle que estaría ahí el jueves de la siguiente semana, que era el día que no tenía clases de rugby. Así tranquilizado por esa promesa pudo irse, no sin pedirle el número telefónico.

Cuando llegaron a casa y ella le contó la anécdota a su familia entera que milagrosamente estaba completa, algo raro ya últimamente, pero lo sintió como el final perfecto para ese día, que aunque hubo un gran susto, se coronó con este evento. Contó la anécdota de John lo que ocasionó que Harry comenzara a molestarlo.

—Vaya hermanito, no pensé que te gustarán tan pequeños.

—¡Mamá!, dile a Harriet que no me moleste. —dijo gimoteando.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que odio que me digas Harriet?

—Muchas, pero si quieres que no te diga Harry por una larga temporada y menos lo diga delante de tus amiguitos, no seguirás molestándome con Sherlock. —su hijo ya sabía defenderse, no por nada tenía ya los nueve años.

—¡Basta los dos!— la voz de mandato de su esposo llamó al orden, haciendo que sus dos hijos callaran en el acto. Vaya hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de la influencia tan grande que tenía ya Bernard sobre los niños. Aunque era comprensible, él pasaba más tiempo con ellos, que ella.

Afortunadamente su esposo y ella aun podían tener largas conversaciones en las noches, después de todo un día de trabajo. Ahí arreglaban sus desavenencias y contaban lo que ocurría con los chicos.

Pasaron seis meses y en lugar de un día a la semana de ir John, ahora estaba los tres días que Sherlock iba a clase, se habían "conquistado" uno al otro, porque no podía explicar tanta empatía entre ambos, incluso su amistad había crecido tanto que parecía se comunicaban con los ojos. No conforme con las tardes que pasaban juntos porque después de sus clases, ella se quedaba otro par de horas más y Sherlock se quedaba ahora también, junto con John.

Se reía mucho con su labor de resolver casos, como el más famoso… "encontrar el peluquín perdido del director del conservatorio" especialmente de ese caso o de el "arco desvanecido", que apareció en los jardines, cuando la dueña de este, se fue a juguetear un poco ahí con su novio y no recordaba donde lo había puesto por lo cual acusó a su compañera de clase de haberlo robado. Pero el pequeño Sherlock ahora de seis años y John de nueve y medio fueron quienes lo encontraron y aclararon que no fue un robo, sino un descuido cuando ella se fue a retozar con su novio. ¿De dónde habría sacado esa palabra Sherlock?

Formaron un dúo increíble, John podía sacar el niño dentro de Sherlock y Sherlock podía mantener esa inocencia en John, que en los días actuales se conservaba tan poco. Llegó el fin de curso y ese día John no pudo acudir a "recogerla" Sherlock por supuesto ya lo sabía, la comunicación entre esos dos no cesaba ni aunque se dejaran de ver, incluso se mandaban correos electrónicos a altas horas de la noche o mensajitos encriptados en los dulces de miel que John enviaba a Sherlock, o en los libros que Sherlock prestaba a John, sobre casos de detectives. Incluso John escribía en una libreta los "crímenes" que resolvía junto con Sherlock y debía admitir que si bien su hijo no heredó la vena musical parecía que las artes no estaban tan lejos de él, podría llegar a ser un gran escritor de proponérselo. Pero eso solamente él lo decidiría cuando llegara el momento.

Ese día Sherlock se veía curiosamente "nervioso" si se podía aplicar un término como ese a él. No paraba de asomarse a su salón de clases al grado de desconcentrar a su otro alumno. Quien terminó antes de lo previsto, porque no podía soportar tanta interrupción. Así que armándose de valor se enfrentó el chiquillo, cuando lo atrapó asomándose por la puerta para ver "si ya había terminado".

—¿Qué sucede Sherlock?— le inquirió en cuanto asomó la cabeza, ocasionando que el niño diera un respingo.

—¿Puedo hablar con usted?— dijo de pronto muy serio, algo que le intrigó.

—Sí, dime ¿Qué deseas?

—Que me invite a su casa a cenar. —eso si era algo demasiado nuevo.

—Yo no le veo ningún inconveniente, pero ¿tu hermano estará de acuerdo?

—Sí, el mismo me irá a recoger a las nueve a su casa.

—¿John sabe que irás?

—Sí, fue idea de ambos. —dijo presuroso. –Incluso mi hermano pasará por mí y la seguiremos a su casa, maestra Watson—. Oh eso era demasiado serio, pocas veces le llamaba de esa manera.

—De acuerdo… —dijo dubativa. –Pues preparémonos, porque en cinco minutos ya deberemos estar en la puerta—. Entonces se detuvo sorprendida cuando vio a una mujer delgada de rizos negros con tez muy blanca y estructura delgada, pero lo que indudablemente gritaba que era madre de Sherlock eran sus ojos.

—¡Madre!— dijo sorprendido Sherlock. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a traerte Lock, quedamos que este día vendría yo.

—Pero le dije a Mycroft que iría a cenar a la casa de John, que te avisara y él viniera. —rezongó el chiquillo, incomodo ante la presencia de la mujer, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, me lo dijo, por lo cual quise aprovechar para conocer a tu amiguito John, porque yo también iré a cenar contigo—. Se giró hacia ella. –Espero eso no le sea inconveniente Sra. Watson, ya que me atreví a tamaña descortesía y a sabiendas que puede no, nos admita a los dos, aun así traje un pastel de pollo y lasaña vegetariana, no sabría qué otra cosa podría gustarle más a John, dado que Sherlock no deja de hablar de él, por lo cual puedo darme un poco la idea de cuáles son sus gustos culinarios. —le dijo, extendiéndole una sonrisa encantadora. –Por cierto ¡Que descortesía de mi parte! ¡Soy Violette Holmes! Encantada de conocerla Sra. Watson.

—Oh, llámeme Cinthia y no creo haya inconveniente, deje le hablo a mi marido para que prepare otro lugar en la mesa. —le respondió sonriendo, era una mujer agradable.

—Entonces llámeme Violette. Si gusta podemos irnos ya, iremos siguiéndola en con mi auto, hasta su casa.

—Sí, con todo gusto—. Mientras miró divertida a Sherlock, seguía enfurruñado y con los brazos cruzados.

El trayecto a casa fue relativamente corto, tardaron casi cuarenta minutos en llegar. Para ese momento la mesa estaba puesta y John estaba en la puerta esperándola nervioso. Rió internamente, parecía una novia a punto del colapso. Entraron en casa, con Violette siguiéndole y alabando su casa por lo hogareña que parecía, Sherlock nada más vio a John prácticamente se arrojó sobre este, sin darle tiempo a hablar para abrazarlo fuerte, el cual fue correspondido por su hijo de igual forma.

—¡Sherlock! Esos modales. —le llamó la atención su madre.

—Sí, mamá. —dijo despegándose de John y entrando a saludar al resto de la familia, quien la única que parecía divertida con toda la situación era Harry.

Muy formal Sherlock se presentó ante su marido, quien lo vio curioso, pero respondió el saludo de manera ceremoniosa a como le fue dado. Ella le presentó a Violette y se pusieron a calentar lo traído por la Sra. Holmes y lo que había hecho ella. La cena transcurrió en relativa calma, con miradas que iban de un lado para otro de John y Sherlock, esa capacidad de entenderse a ese nivel era increíble, únicamente desarrollada en parejas de años. Le causó gracia ese pensamiento así como inquietud a partes iguales.

Ya cuando estaban finalizando y sirviendo tazas de té, para el final, así como galletas de mantequilla y nuez para el postre, fue la misma Violette quien comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno, no quiero verme grosera, pero creo debo comenzar con el tema que me ha traído aquí esta noche.

—Madre, debo ser yo quien debe hacerlo, porque yo soy el interesado directo y John— espetó presuroso Sherlock.

—No hijo, como tu madre y representante, dado que eres menor de edad—. Hizo énfasis en lo último. —Debo ser yo quien presente la solicitud para que sea más formal y seria—, le dijo en un tono que no aceptaba que se le llevara la contraria, lo cual hizo que Sherlock solo bajara la mirada e hiciera un mohín de disgusto, mascullando entre dientes ya tenía preparado el discurso

—Sres. Watson, tengo una solicitud de parte de mi hijo Sherlock para con ustedes—. Tanto su marido como ella lo miraron expectantes mientras le daban un sorbo al té. –Como ustedes saben, Sherlock y John se han vuelto muy unidos— comenzó hablando seriamente. –Por lo tanto ahora que se acercan las vacaciones veraniegas, me atrevo a solicitarles su autorización para que permitan que John pase una semana en nuestra casa en cuanto el termine su grado y posteriormente una semana antes de comenzarla, les pido igualmente permitan que Sherlock venga a quedarse una semana a su casa.

Así que eso era… se sintió más tranquila, solo era pedir permiso para que el amiguito pasara días en casa y viceversa. No creía tener problema con eso. Pero, Sherlock abrió la boca y con toda la inocencia del mundo reflejada en sus ojos dijo:

—Claro, me encargaré de cuidar muy bien a John, además será la primera vez que conocerá mi casa porque quiero que vaya familiarizándose con ella, ya que cuando nos casemos posiblemente tengamos que vivir allá—. Y sin más le dio una mordida a una de las galletas de nuez puestas en medio de la mesa como postres.

De pronto creyó imaginar que había escuchado mal, pero no, por la reacción de su esposo que prácticamente escupió el té que en ese momento estaba bebiendo y casi la baña a ella, si no se retira a tiempo, hubiera sido una escena bastante penosa. Mientras Harry se giró para salir corriendo tapándose la boca, pero difícilmente disimulando el hecho de que se estuviera riendo a carcajadas. Esta acción le confirmó que en verdad había escucho lo que ella creía. Pero como todo ser humano tradicional tuvo que preguntar.

—¿Qué dijiste, Sherlock?

—Sherlock, querido, sabes que no puedes soltar este tipo de cosas, así como así. Debes tener más tacto, no todas las personas reaccionan igual que nosotros—, espetó con toda tranquilidad, Violette, quien igualmente alzando la taza de té le dio un sorbo con toda la elegancia de alguien de alta alcurnia. Ella tomó la palabra por su hijo.

—Si señores Watson, lo que mi hijo en si viene a solicitarles es su permiso y la miró fijamente, queriéndole decir algo para cortejar a John; bueno cortejar no sería la palabra adecuada, porque al parecer ambos ya "tomaron" la decisión de casarse en un futuro lejano.

—Madre—, la voz de Sherlock intentó tener un tono de advertencia, que no alcanzó.

—De acuerdo Sherlock, en un mediano plazo— giró hacia su hijo. –Veinte años— dijo firmemente.

—Diez años—. Seguramente, sino fuera por la educación que seguramente recibió Violette Holmes ahorita mismo estaría rodando los ojos, pero podía jurar que suplicaba paciencia.

—Quince años, Sherlock y no hay más negociación—, espetó firme y volvió a tomar un trago de té.

—Yo creo que si podemos esperar veinte años, Sherlock— fue la primera vez que escuchó la voz de su hijo, bastante tímida, porque desde el anuncio del más pequeño había escondido el rostro y no habló.

—Pero John, ya tenemos planes, tenemos que viajar por el mundo en un velero, donde yo seré el capitán y tú serás mi segundo a bordo, incluso ahí mismo podemos realizar la ceremonia de _matelotage_ , solo debemos tener en cuenta que eso nos llevará a tener un medico abordo.

—Sherlock…— dijo su madre en advertencia. Pero fue su marido quien hizo la pregunta de la palabra que no quiso entender.

—¿Qué es _matelotage_?— Ella solo negó con la cabeza, pero fue el mismo Sherlock quien lo aclaró para su temor.

—El _matelotage_ es una de las instituciones más interesantes desarrolladas por piratas en el siglo XVII fue una unión permanente formal, a menudo contractual, entre dos hombres adultos. Estos hombres, conocidos como hombres de mar ( _matelot_ ), unían tierras y los bienes de propiedad conjunta, luchaban codo con codo, y se cuidaron entre sí cuando estaban enfermos. Los _matelots_ a menudo elaboraron contratos que estipulan que tras la muerte la pareja hereda todas sus propiedades. Aunque no hubiese compromiso, las parejas heredaban los bienes del fallecido. Esta sociedad era muy parecida a los hermanamientos de la Edad Media, los historiadores señalan que eran uniones de interés.

—Son solo niños. —aclaró ella cuando vio cómo su esposo adquiría el típico tono rojizo en la orejas, cuando está a punto de explotar. –No creo que haya problemas en dejar ir a John a su casa y que Sherlock venga a la nuestra, pero con respecto a… esta… petición de matrimonio, nuestra respuesta quizás deba esperar un poco más Sherlock—. Mientras apretaba fuertemente bajo la mesa la pierna de Bernard, casi hincándole las uñas para que no dijera nada, eso lo discutirían más adelante, pero al parecer Violette Holmes era igual de observadora que su hijo, por lo que puso su atención en John.

—John, querido— le dijo con suavidad. —Lleva a Sherlock a tu habitación mientras hablo con tus padres, por favor— finalizó con una sonrisa. Al parecer John entendió lo que sucedía porque inmediatamente se levantó y agarró de la mano a Sherlock para arrastrarlo hacia las escaleras.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solo los cuatro adultos. No hubo más tiempo para que Bernard comenzara los alegatos, siendo fácilmente derribados por Violette.

—Son solo niños, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a su hijo?— el estado anímico de su esposo era peligroso

—Es solo una fase Bernard —quiso disminuir el impacto.

—Pero está hablando de una unión civil. —casi gritó.

—Tranquilízate, no creo que lleguen a más. Es solo una etapa. —volvió a insistir.

—¿Y si no lo fuera? —era bastante necio.

—Entonces Sr. Watson lidiaremos con esto llegado el momento, no ahora, no mañana, solo cuando llegue el instante. —dijo calmadamente Violette.

—Estamos hablando de mi John. —instó de nuevo Bernard.

—Lo sé, así como yo estoy hablando del mío. Sherlock es un niño de seis años, que desde hace un par de años no veía sonreír, como ahora lo hace. Pero es parte de la maldición de los Holmes. —espetó firme.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?— le cuestionó, mientras veía fijamente a su esposo.

Violette los miró a ambos, luego respiró ligeramente, mientras levantaba la taza de su plato para tomarse el último sorbo de té. Volvió a hablar.

—La "maldición" como la conocemos es que al parecer en mi familia han nacido demasiados niños y niñas con una inteligencia superior a la media, lo que ha ocasionado que muchos de ellos hayan crecido aislados e incomprendidos—. Giró su vista hacia ella. –Conoció a Mycroft ¿No es así?— ¿Le pareció un adolescente común?— negó con la cabeza. –Así es, tanto él como Sherrinford comenzaron a leer formalmente desde que tenían cuatro años. Ambos incluso cuando llegaron a los diez años ya sabían perfectamente dominar al menos cinco idiomas.

No pudo evitar recordar a Mycroft diciéndole que le había costado tres meses más aprender solfeo que mandarín antiguo. ¡Oh Dios!

—Los dos crecieron aislados, sin amigos, nunca los he visto comportarse como niños, adolescentes, no tienen amigos cercanos y al parecer Sherlock iba por el mismo camino, mucho más cuando ha sido un niño muy enfermizo durante los primeros años de vida. Creció entre libros y sus hermanos mayores enseñándole cosas de mayores. Fue hasta que cayó en sus manos un libro de piratas que se comenzó a comportar como lo es su edad esto no duró mucho porque Mycroft y Sherrinford quien le llevan muchos años por delante no lo dejaron—. Una sonrisa discreta apareció en su rostro.

—Fue hasta que conoció a John que le vi sonreír con verdadera alegría, ser solo un niño, imaginar, soñar, algo que también quise para mis otros hijos pero me fue imposible ahora veo que les faltó encontrar ese amigo que les enseñase a serlo, pero solo Sherlock tuvo esa fortuna y no quiero que la pierda. Sé que para ustedes es extraño esta "solicitud de matrimonio", pero como le dije a mi hijo esto lo veremos hasta dentro de cinco años o quizás antes cuando John ya tome consciencia completa de lo que en verdad quiere pero mientras tanto Sherlock disfrutará de una niñez completa y eso me hará muy feliz—. Les aseguró.

—¿Y si persisten con esa idea? —inquirió aun inquieto su esposo.

—Entonces no dudo que mejor partido John no haya podido encontrar y ustedes como sus padres, que quizás lo hubieran querido para su hija, pero estaría perteneciendo a una de las mejores familias de la sociedad inglesa. Mi esposo es parte del consejo de la reina y mis ancestros de igual forma se han destacado por sus relaciones dentro de la política—. Sí, eso se les veía a distancia, el auto en que viajaban no era para nada común, además que traían chofer, pero ese no era el caso.

—¿Acaso no le preocupa no tener descendientes? —volvió a insistir Bernard.

—A como está avanzando la ciencia, seguramente habrá algo que hacer al respecto para cuando ellos lleguen a esa edad, no nos adelantemos a los hechos, todo a su tiempo. Entiendo su preocupación Sr. Watson, pero le aseguro que no somos una familia de pervertidos, quizás únicamente de personas con una alta capacidad de disimular nuestras emociones, pero le aseguro que somos humanos y de igual manera podemos amar de manera intensa e incondicional—. En esa mirada azul verdosa se miraba la seguridad ilimitada de la dama.

Pasaron varios minutos mirándose a los ojos tanto Bernard como ella, ambos bastante testarudos hasta que finalmente su esposo cedió, dando un suspiro derrotado.

—De acuerdo, como usted dice lidiaremos con esto cuando llegue el momento, si es que llega el momento. —cedió.

Lo abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la sonrisa de Violette aunque discreta era de satisfacción. Fue entonces cuando se levantó.

—Bueno voy por los chicos, creo que debemos darles la noticia—. Se ofreció gustosa.

En cuanto subió los escalones, escuchó como Bernard y Violette comenzaron otra platica ajena a sus hijos, al menos los futuros consuegros se llevarían bien. Llegó a la puerta de su hijo, la cual estaba entreabierta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando escuchó sus voces. Sherlock ¿Estaba llorando?

—¡Sherlock, tranquilízate! No debes llorar más, verás como todo se arreglará—. Su hijo intentaba consolarlo.

—Pero John, ¿Acaso no viste a tu padre? No le agrado, me odia, no permitirá que estemos juntos, todo esto hubiera ido mejor si mi madre no hubiera intervenido. —habló entre sollozos.

—Sherlock. —dijo su hijo en tono bajo, entonces se asomó un poco estaban sentados al pie de la cama, mirando a través de la ventana. Siendo John quien abrazaba a un pequeño Sherlock bastante triste, quien escondía su rostro en el pecho de John y su hijo posaba su cabeza sobre la otra más chica.

—No, nos van a separar. —dijo convencido John.

—¿Y si lo hacen? —cuestionó Sherlock con voz amortiguada.

—Entonces nos escaparemos, e iremos al puerto para embarcarnos y hacernos marinos para cruzar los siete océanos. —¡vaya con su hijo, jamás se había dado cuenta de su espíritu aventurero!

—Nos atraparan…—finalizó pesimista, el menor. –Eso quiere decir que no podremos hacer nada.

Se quedaron en silencio, fue entonces que iba a tocar para anunciarse, cuando la voz de Sherlock se volvió a escuchar.

—Es altamente probable que nos separen John, por lo tanto…quiero pedirte algo—. Su hijo vio como se lo quedó mirando, ambos frente a frente a partir de ese momento. –Dame mi primer beso. Ella quiso creer que no había escuchado eso.

—Pero, ¡Sherlock! Ni siquiera he besado.

—Por eso precisamente, John, quiero que ambos seamos nuestro primero beso.

—No sé cómo hacerlo Sherlock.

—Tú me dijiste que sabías.

—Sí, pero es lo que Harry me explicó, no he practicado.

—De lo cual me alegro bastante, no me gustaría saber que te besaste por ahí con una niña insulsa, yo quiero ser tu primer beso, así como tú el mío. —exigió Sherlock a su hijo. El niño era bastante posesivo por lo visto, tendrían que trabajar en eso, su hijo y ella. Sonrió ante tal tontería de pensamiento, pero era divertido pensar en ese futuro que se antojaba tan idílico.

—Bueno, pero Harry me dijo que había varios tipos. —¿Eh?

—¿Hay varios tipos? —cuestionó curioso Sherlock.

—Sí, me dijo que estaban los besos que son solo toques de labios, los que usan sus labios para succionar los otros, los que usan dientes, es decir mordidas y los que usan lengua. —¿Cómo es que su hija sabía tantos? Tenía que hablar con esa niña.

—¡Ugh!, no creo que quiera saber los que usan dientes y lenguas. —dijo convencido Sherlock, lo que la causo un gran alivio interno.

—Yo tampoco ¡Ugh! Imitó John. —¡Que consuelo!

—Entonces démonos el más sencillo.

—Si…

No quiso interrumpir ese momento tan especial para su hijo, pero después de varios segundos sin escucharlos (para ser exactos diez) creyó era importante hacerles saber su presencia. Entonces tocó lo suficientemente alto para no parecer tan brusca.

—Sherlock, John— dijo antes de entrar. Al verlos estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se controló muy bien. Ambos estaban con rostro de susto y a la vez sonrojados, con cabezas agachadas y cara de culpabilidad. Era una imagen muy tierna que en ese momento quiso tener una cámara a la mano para poder inmortalizar el momento, pero por desgracia no fue así.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo y queremos platicar con ambos, así que bajen por favor—. Se giró para evitar que su sonrisa se extendiera más y la delatara. Escuchó como ambos la seguían después de unos segundos.

Ya llegó al comedor y los dos se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, uno junto al otro y por lo que pudo darse cuenta tomándose de las manos. Tanto Violette como ella no pudieron ocultar la sonrisa, provocando un sonrojo mayor en el rostro de Sherlock, quien increíblemente no soltó a John.

Comenzó a hablar Bernard.

—Tras llegar a un acuerdo con la madre de Sherlock, John, hemos dado nuestra aprobación para que vayas de vacaciones con ellos una semana y media. —lo miró sorprendida, no se lo esperaba, pero él solo encogió los hombros. –Violette y yo lo acordamos—. ¡Oh! Ahora entendía.

—Tú Sherlock vendrás otra semana y media antes de iniciar el ciclo escolar—. Los dos sonrieron felices.

—¿Podrán ser todas la vacaciones? ¿De ahora en adelante? —cuestionó ansioso Sherlock.

—Sherlock, solo una cosa a la vez, ¿De acuerdo?— le instó su madre. El niño solo hizo un mohín de disgusto. Pero no dijo nada más.

—Entonces John tendrás tres días para arreglar tus cosas en una maleta para tu estancia en la casa de los Holmes. —finalizó Bernard. Su hijo sonrió ampliamente, de verdad estaba feliz, sus ojos tan brillantes. Así era la felicidad de los niños cuando se salían con la suya.

—Bien, ahora que todo está resuelto, nos iremos. Despidete Sherlock. —le ordenó Violette. El niño solo hizo un gesto triste, pero se paró delante de ellos jalando a John junto a él, sin soltarle la mano.

—Buenas noches Sres. Watson. —dijo inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto, todo un caballerito, esperaba que a su hijo se le pegasen un poco esas costumbres o tal vez fuera al revés, ¡Dios!, esperaba que no. –Les prometo que cuidaré bien a John en su estancia en nuestra casa—. De pronto se giró hacia su madre y le interrogó con la mirada, ella hizo gesto negativo, encogió los hombros en señal de resignación y se giró hacia John.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir John, pero vendré en tres días por ti, para llevarte a tu futura casa.— espetó con toda candidez, provocando que una tos discreta se escuchara de parte de Bernard. No podía culparlo, cualquier padre se intranquiliza un poco cuando su hijo o hija va a la casa del novio pero ahí estarían los hermanos de Sherlock y sus padres, así que no se preocuparía demasiado.

Todos los despidieron desde la puerta, cuando Sherlock estaba por subir, se la pensó mejor y se giró para regresar corriendo hacia donde estaba John y darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, estimulando que Harry se volviera a destornillar de risa por el rostro color tomate de su hermano. Bernard solo movió la cabeza y yo solo sonreí.

Una estrella fugaz se asomó en el cielo en ese instante y no pude evitar pedir un deseo. "Que ojalá esta misma escena se repitiera dentro de muchos, muchos años".

Entraron cerrando la puerta una vez que el auto de los Holmes se perdió en la distancia y ellos subieron a sus respectivos cuartos. En él, se dedicaron a sus asuntos preparatorios previos a acostarse y descansar.

—Vaya cena, ¿No lo crees querida? —dijo Bernard, sonriéndole ligeramente. –Imaginé esto, pero sinceramente esperaba que fuera cuando ellos tuvieran ya treinta años y la primera sería Harry.

—Ni lo digas, esto lo recordaremos incluso cuando tú y yo ya seamos un par de viejos.

—Es bueno saber que imaginas envejecer junto a mí—. Sintió como la abrazaba por detrás para tirarla sobre la cama. Ambos rieron. –Creo que la idea que los niños se vayan de vacaciones será estupenda.

—¿Se vayan? Harry no está invitada— dijo un poco sorprendida.

—No con John, pero si podemos hacer que vaya a ese campamento que tanto quiere, ahí en Escocia, un poco de contacto con la naturaleza y amigos nuevos podrán quizás centrarla— espetó esperanzado.

—¿Crees? ¿Qué haremos mientras tanto tú y yo?— inquirió curiosa.

—Bueno, no tendrás muchas clases este curso de verano y yo tomaré un par de semanas así que creo es tiempo que tú y yo recordemos lo que es estar de luna de miel— dijo meloso a su oído y ella no evito la risa. Mientras sentía como él se estiraba a apagar la lámpara y dejarlos en plena oscuridad, arropándola con su cuerpo. De acuerdo, recordarían como eran cuando estaban recién casados.

Veinte años después…

Cinthia estaba harta de estar sentada ahí en el aeropuerto Heathrow o mejor dicho cansada de ver a Sherlock pasearse de un lado para otro como fiera enjaulada, ¿Por qué aceptó venir? Cierto, era su hijo quien arribaba después de un año en el frente de Afganistán, así que ahora tenía licencia.

Recordar cuando por fin había decidido que deseaba ser como profesionista, ocasionó la primera gran pelea entre él y Sherlock, ambos estaban estudiando medicina en San Barts, a pesar de ser tres años más joven que John, estaban en el mismo nivel de estudios. Desde que tenían nueve años John y seis Sherlock, no se habían separado en absoluto, este último casi había amenazado con hacer volar el internado al que estaban por inscribirlo cuando tenía once años ya que ahí habían estado todos los Holmes, pero él obstinado, no quiso hacerlo, así que fue inevitable y fue a una escuela común, junto con John.

Por lo tanto cuando dijo que entraría a la escuela de medicina militar fue la hecatombe, por primera vez escuchó llorar a John en su recamara, mientras Sherlock había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana después de gritarle que no quería volver a verlo en su vida sino se retractaba de tal decisión.

Nadie pudo encontrarlo durante un mes, el cual tuvo a su hijo en angustia total, casi brincando ante el sonido del teléfono y yendo corriendo a responder, para poner cara de decepción porque no era Sherlock quien llamaba.

Esos años transcurrieron lentos para ellos, pero veloces para la corta existencia. Durante estos ambos se metieron en más problemas de los esperados, pero no hubo sitio donde no fuera Sherlock que John lo siguiera. Eso le preocupaba un poco, incluso una "aventura" de esas, Sherlock tuvo un coqueteo con las drogas, provocando que John de verdad se enfadara con él por lo cual no le habló durante un mes, en el cual Sherlock tuvo que hacer uso de todas artimañas para poder convencer a su hijo que no volvería a pasar. Esa pelea se llevó a cabo en el jardín de su casa, todos estaban dentro y hasta ahí escuchaban los gritos de los dos, cuando se callaron finalmente, fue ella quien salió para ver sino tenía que consolar a John porque Sherlock se había ido, pero no y de verdad se arrepintió de ir, porque la imagen de dos amantes besándose como ellos lo hacían, la hizo en enrojecer, parecían querer devorarse uno al otro, siendo Sherlock quien cubría prácticamente con su cuerpo a John, se giró y entró en casa, indicándole con la cabeza a Harry que ella fuera, la cual no se hizo del rogar.

—¡Tortolitos! ¡Dejen de besuquearse y búsquense un hotel si quieren, pero no me traumaticen más!— les gritó desde antes de cruzar la puerta.

—No, es nuestra culpa que no tengas pareja actualmente Harriet— espetó disgustado Sherlock.

—¡Es Harry! ¡Freake! Más te vale que no lo vuelvas a decir o dejaré a mi hermano viudo antes de que logres casarte con él— le amenazó.

Minutos más tarde entraron por la puerta, Sherlock a pesar de ser menor que John había crecido más, era un chico alto y espigado con porte elegante y John a pesar de ser más bajo tenía un cuerpo con más músculos, sonrojados y riendo, pero abrazados finalmente.

Pero todo la gran pelea fue bastante difícil incluso para toda su familia, porque por primera vez apoyaban a Sherlock y no a su propio hijo, pero es que todos deseaban se quedara y se alejara de los problemas que serían estar en una escuela militar, más con la sombra de ser enviado al frente en algún país lejano a todos les ponía los pelos de punta, pero finalmente John hizo lo que deseaba sin consultárselos a final de cuentas ya era un adulto en principio de su plenitud.

Durante ese año no recibieron noticias suyas, aumentando la angustia de todos incluyendo a Sherlock que diario pasaba a verlos para saber si les había escrito o algo. Pero finalmente esa carta llegó, venía atrasada por seis meses. Quiso maldecir a los del correo, porque aparentemente se revolvió con correo no certificado y hasta que alguien la sacó de ahí para poder enviárnosla.

Eso fue un alivio para todos porque pedía disculpas, pero quería que entendiéramos que deseaba sentirse de verdad útil y que se sintieran de verdad orgullosos de él, especialmente Sherlock.

Entendieron que deseaba brillar con luz propia y por fin aceptaron su decisión, por esa época Mycroft logró un puesto menor en el gobierno, facilitándoles la comunicación con John. Cuando Sherlock escuchó por primera vez su voz, tuvo que sentarse para poder soportar oír su voz y no querer meterse en el teléfono para ir a donde estaba.

Con el primer permiso de John los chicos se reunieron y fue el mismo Sherlock quien le propuso matrimonio a John, bueno eso fue lo que dijeron, porque lo hicieron en privado y sin testigos de por medio así que la boda se llevaría a cabo en la siguiente licencia de John, la cual se vio retrasada debido a su despliegue en Afganistán, esa noticia no le sentó a nadie bien y aunque Mycroft y Sherrinford movieron hilos, no se pudo hacer gran cosa.

Sherlock había logrado destacar como químico y estaba trabajando como investigador en jefe de una compañía farmacéutica muy importante a nivel mundial, había desarrollado en tan solo dos años trabajando dos fármacos que prometían hacer tener mejor calidad de vida a enfermos con Parkinson y otro que retrasaba o alentaban el proceso de degeneración neuronal para pacientes con Alzheimer, toda una estrella. Entendía un poco a su hijo, vivir siempre bajo la luz de otra estrella más brillante podía ser un poco incómodo, pero también debería entender que podrían juntos hacerlo de manera espectacular.

Y de nuevo veía a Sherlock caminar con centésima vez, estaba desesperándola.

—Siéntate Sherlock, por favor, ya nos dijeron que el vuelo venía retrasado con una hora, y está por cumplirse así que aunque hagas una zanja en el piso, el tiempo no irá más de prisa.

—Sería imposible que yo hiciera una zanja, la suela de mis zapatos no tienen esa capacidad, además el peso de mi cuerpo no ejerce la fuerza en el mismo sitio. —como siempre siendo lógico.

—Es solo un decir, Sherlock, siéntate, porque me estas desesperando a mí. —esto lo dijo en voz un poco más alta.

—Entienda que llevamos una hora de retraso aún tenemos que probarnos los trajes después de los ajustes que hicieron, en el caso de John de manera virtual y si no le queda bien no habrá tiempo, tenemos también que ir por las sortijas, ver finalmente los arreglos con las flores que escogimos, llamar a Mycroft y revisar nuestros votos.

—¡Basta, Sherlock!— gritó finalmente perdiendo la paciencia. –Uno, los trajes ya están en sus respectivos dormitorios, porque te recuerdo que no pueden pasar la noche juntos, los ajustes se hicieron correctamente, tu madre y yo ya los revisamos con sus propias ropas y están a la medida. Dos: Sherrinford tiene las sortijas, él mismo envió la muestra a Afganistán para que John se la probara y tú ya lo hiciste con la tuya, incluyeron la leyenda dentro de estos dos. Tres: Harry está encargándose de los arreglos florales y del salón de recepción, así como de donde el sacerdote los casará. Cuatro: Sus votos ya los revisaron uno y otro con los respectivos padrinos, si lo hacen nuevamente harían que Mycroft y Lestrade gritaran de frustración. —¡Sherlock! ¡Querido yerno!, eres toda una Reina del Drama— le espetó sin más. —Así que tranquilízate antes de que te amarre a la silla— dijo sonriendo tan cándida como peligrosamente.

—Pero, solo tendremos dos semanas, ¿Piensas que deseo desperdiciar tiempo?— cuestionó molesto, Sherlock. No le hizo caso, en todo caso, ese enojo desaparecería pronto, cuando Mycroft le entregara su regalo familiar. Los Holmes, mejor dicho, la intervención de Sherrinford y de Mycroft lograron que el permiso de John se extendiera por un mes completo, pero eso solo lo lograron un par de horas después que John saliera de Afganistán.

Sherlock refunfuñando le hizo caso, quizás porque captó que la amenaza era real y durante cinco minutos se estuvo quieto, cuando anunciaron que el vuelo de John estaba descendiendo. Sherlock saltó de su asiento y corrió hasta llegar el cristal y quedar prácticamente pegado a este, buscándolo ansioso con la mirada. Sería difícil separarlos esa noche, pero Harry ya había arreglado con Lestrade, Donovan y Dimmock quienes habían organizado la despedida de solteros de los chicos, les pondrían un ligero somnífero en las bebidas para que pudieran traerlos a casa y acostarlos en sus respectivas habitaciones sin que hicieran tanto bullicio, claro un poco más en la de Sherlock que en la de John, porque después de todo deseaba pasar un par de horas antes de que dejara de pertenecerle por completo. Movió la cabeza negativamente cuando vio como Sherlock salió corriendo hacia donde venía John quien también al verlo hizo lo mismo. ¡Santo Dios! Escena típica de película. Solo movió la cabeza negativamente a la vez imaginaba tendría una sonrisa de picardía ante la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos y al menos de otro ciento más.

John había tirado su mochila del ejército, incluso su gorra había acabado en el suelo cuando literalmente saltó encima de Sherlock, por un instante pensó que ambos acabarían en el piso, pero eso no sucedió, al parecer su cuasi—yerno era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, porque lo aupó fácilmente por las caderas y lo elevó a su altura para quedar de frente mirándose detenidamente a los ojos.

Si, tal como pensó todo mundo desapareció para ellos. Se estaban gritando con los ojos, uno al otro lo mucho que se extrañaron, se amaban y el júbilo de verse era tal que brillaban sus rostros; los brazos de John, rodearon más fuertemente el cuello de Sherlock como si de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer, algo ilógico, pero la lógica no funciona con dos amantes que se han extrañado tanto. Entonces como el resto de las personas que veían la escena, miró como ambos fueron acercando sus rostros para fusionarse en un beso más que necesitado, inevitablemente recordó sus tiempos donde aún eran jóvenes Bernard y ella, la pasión de la juventud era innegable.

Un beso que comenzó siendo tierno para adquirir velocidad y convertirse en uno verdaderamente apasionado, los chicos aparentemente parecían querer devorarse uno al otro. Incluso un par de chicos pasaron junto a ella comentando "Deberían irse rápidamente a un hotel".

¿Era posible besar de manera tan prolongada sin respirar?, ok, ellos lo estaban probando, pero si no quería que algunas personas de mayor edad llamaran a la seguridad debía interrumpirlos, claro no tenía el corazón suficiente para hacerlo, por lo tanto los dejó estar por unos momentos más, antes de ir hacia ellos y tocar a Sherlock por el hombro tres veces, antes que le hiciera caso y aunque juraría que le gruñó soltó por fin a su hijo, quien al verla se sonrojó fuertemente que le hizo gracia, pero se acercó a abrazarla. Era hermoso volver a tenerlo entre los suyos, como cuando era un infante.

La vida pintaba muy bella para ellos y pensó que mañana se cumpliría el deseo que pidió a esa estrella fugaz hace veinte años…

FIN


End file.
